To Fall in Love
by ellamourn
Summary: AU Post War: OC characters Ariella Abendtroth & Christina Ainsworth After the chaos of the war, Wizarding world starts to pick the pieces and rebuild society. But the passing of a shocking new law shatters all the plans of the future the golden trio and their friends had hoped would happen. See the journey unfold as they face the reality of the arranged marriage law. Romance/Drama
1. Ariella's Return

**A/N- Welcome everyone! This is a new series that I wrote awhile ago with my best friend and just decided to post it on Fanfiction so I hope you all enjoy. DON'T forget to REVIEW and add to favorites. Thank you all so much!**

 **Disclaimer-** **A Harry Potter Fanfiction:** **Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, we write this fic as merely a FANFICTION. We do not in any way are making money from this! Please in enjoy our work of fiction!**

 ** _Ariella Abendtroth – (That's me!)_**  
 **_Christina Ainsworth – Jacqueline Pham- (my bestie)_**

 **All CHAPTERS TO THIS FANFIC WILL BE POSTED ON MY ACCOUNT. EACH CHAPTER IS SWITCHED BETWEEN MY CHARACTER ARIELLA AND JACKIES'S CHARACTER CHRISTINA.**

 **Summary- AU Post War: OC characters Ariella Abendtroth and Christina Ainsworth**

 **After the chaos of the war, Wizarding world is trying to pick up the pieces and rebuild society. A new law gets passed that changes lives forever. The golden trio and their friends thought all difficulties were behind them they didn't know it was just beginning as they are forced into arranged marriages. Please please REVIEW!**

 **Pairings**

 **Harry + Ariella**

 **Draco + Christina**

 **Ron + Lavender**

 **Blaise + Hermione**

 **Neville + Luna**

 **Cormack + Ginny**

 **Ummm... I think that's all you guys will need to know for know I'll continue to write in the A/N when necessary as the story continues ^^ So without further ado...**

 **Happy Reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

Ariella Chapter 1

"Breath Ariella breath, come on there isn't anything to be worried about" I unsuccessfully tried to give myself a prep talk before knocking on the door to the Burrow. It had been a while since the last I saw the small cozy house crowded with all the people I love and held dear in my heart. The last time I saw those people was the day after the war, even though the actual war was over and Voldemort was defeated it was still a very tragic day. All those people who fought alongside us in defeating Voldemort who lost their lives on that fateful night were counted, and were gathered to be taken to St. Mungo's Hospital. I only saw a few of the faces of fellow classmates and teachers, adults, wizards and witches, their lifeless corpse being carried away from my sapphire blue eyes. After a few hours of enduring such a sight I felt so numb and dead inside I left without saying goodbye to my friends but knowing all of them made it. I apparited away from the place that would always haunt me and come lurking back in my dreams, an ache clenched my heart as I distantly saw Harry's figure with Luna and Neville in the Great Hall, or at least was once called the Great Hall. Now laid in ruins and catastrophe, as was the rest of the school in dust or piles of stone, the school that was filled with laughter and happiness now shrieked of sadness, death, and tragedy. Sighing I snapped out of the memories that was resurfacing. It seemed now a days the only thing buzzing around in my head was that of the war, the screaming, the running, the yells and shouts, the blood. The spells and curses being spiraled in every direction, green, red, blue, silver, purple, yellow, while lights shooting out of wands, people's motionless bodies falling; I shake my head as if trying to rid myself of the nightmares for now knowing enough that they would unleash when the moon shined in the sky.

"Here goes" I mumble to myself. I knock on the door three times before letting my hand fall to my side. My grip on my trunk tightens as I hear the sounds of a lock opening and the creak of the door sliding open. A red-haired woman with chocolate eyes and plum figure opens the door, after she registered who I was a loud gasp was heard from her mouth, she put her hand to her mouth in shock.

"Oh for the love of Merlins, goodness gracious, thank heavens!" Mrs. Weasley burst out loud, pulling me into her for her famous bear hugs. I wrapped my arms around her with a small smile on my face, letting my sleepy eyes close. The smell of sugar cookies and apple pie engulfs my nose, as the ridged cold starts to thaw out of me, I slowly open my eyes hearing quick footsteps come rushing down the stairs all in a loud mob, as voices were heard muffled together. One by one they come pushing each other down the stairs until seven pairs of eyes looked at me and a few moments later their expressions changed once they saw who I was, everyone with either wide eyes, or mouths dropping. Mrs. Weasley released me and turned to look at me. I look at everyone avoiding the one pair of eyes that I knew would make me lose the last piece of control I had before breaking down. I cleared my throat, and turned to look at Mrs. Weasley.

"I know I have a lot of explaining to do on behalf of my side, but I'm just glad to see you all, it's been too long…"I turn to look at everyone again, giving them a weak smiling not having enough strength to put on my mask that was more like a burden on my shoulders now, then back to 's warm and concerned eyes. "…I was wondering if you had any more room for a stray cat to stay here, since I've got no other place, and I know you guys are all pretty mad at me I would be too if I were you so, I'm (sigh) sorry." I finally got that off my chest and didn't feel any better as I looked to my wet and muddy boots. I felt someone rest their hand on my shoulder and when I turned to see Mrs. Weasley, she had a happy smile though concern was still written in her eyes.

"Ariella you are always welcome here, I see you practically as another daughter of mine. You can stay in Ginny's room, though it is a bit crowded but you can stay here as long as you like and we would all love for you to stay till the school term begins" She gave me her motherly smile, that made me forget the dark cloud that was looming over my head and raining down on me, even just for a minute.

"Thank you so much, and I think I'll take you up on that offer" I brush my damp long brunette hair out of my eyes, right before Christina comes running over to me and practically tackling me to the ground. I stumble back a few steps but mange to keep my feet on the ground.

"Welcome back Ariella! Chocolate?" the black-haired, brown-eyed girl asked me, making me laugh, as always with her love for sweets.

"That would be great Stina" I give her a tight hug back and release her, just as Ginny comes over suddenly and also gives me a bear hug.

"BLOODY HELL ELLA WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" she yells, I hug her back and let her go.

"I'm sorry Ginny, I know I left out of the blue but don't worry I will explain everything shortly" I give her a smile. Hermione walks over to me followed by Ron, both expressions on their faces put a smile on my face.

"Ella, what have you been up too? We've been worried sick" Hermione's curious but worried eyes look at me as she gives me a tight hug.

"Ya that's right I thought you were dead!" Ron adds on, I turn around and give him a hug.

"I've been up to a lot of things actually and I'm sorry to have worried you guys but I'm still standing for the most part" I look around to see Harry leaning against the stair railing, his eyes filled with emotions changing frequently. Our eyes meet and I see anger boiling behind those bright emerald-green eyes that I love so much.

"Harry" I breathe out while my throat clogs up. I bring my hand and rest it on my chest, trying to will my lungs to start breathing again.

"It's nice to know your back" His angry electric green eyes bore into mine, as his hateful voice pierces my ears and stabs my heart.

"Harry…please" I beg him not to look at me so bitterly, I drop my hand to my side, knowing it's too late, and drop my eyes to the ground. I feel my sapphire eyes become watery, but I have no more strength in me to hide the tears that are about to fall. I hear soft footsteps coming towards me when I feel strong arms hold me in their tender embrace. I nuzzled my head in the crook of his neck, wrapping my arms around his waist and holding him close to me.

"I'm sorry Harry…I'm-"I whispered so only he could hear but got interrupted by Harry grabbing my face and kissing my forehead then looking me in the eye.

"I'm glad you're ok, but you should have talked to us or let us know you were ok, I really thought something awful happened to you, and I'm sorry for blowing up on you, it's just I'm really relived your ok" Harry sighed and stroked a lock of my brunette curls behind my ear. I looked up into the face of my best friend, and brought my arms and hugged him around his neck, letting my head fall on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around my waist. Even though we didn't say another word to each other we knew what the other was thinking. I heard a playful coughing coming from behind me, both Harry and I let go of each other and I turned around to see my favorite pair of twins smiling their goofy smiles at me.

"Oh George look who we have here" Fred said turning to his twin brother.

"Our little Pixie is back" George said turning to look at Fred.

"Yes that but don't you see something else?" Fred asked smirking at me.

"Hmm I think I do, our little pixie and our dear Harry have something going on ay mate" George replied smiling widely at me.

"Of course my brother you are correct, our little pixie has enchanted our poor little Harry, aw is it love in the air I smell" Fred wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"No my idiot brother you can't smell love but you sure can see it" George also started to wiggle his eyebrows at me. This made me laugh as I walked over to them.

"You two still here, oi I've missed your funny faces" I gave them both a hug, and a kiss on the cheek.

"Who you calling funny face pixie, you must be mistaken here, since it's my dear brother here with the funny face but on the other hand I was the one born with the pretty face" Fred fluttered his eyelashes at me, making me laugh once more.

"You idiot we have the same face!" George smack Fred in the arm, then turning to me "Well at least we all know who has the brains here" then winked at me. Luna came skipping gracefully towards me with those silvery blue eyes and her hip length white blonde slightly curly hair bouncing with every movement she made. She hugged me and gave me her bright smile.

"Did you get everything done that you needed Ariella?" she asked me in her usual whimsical voice. I looked at my friend I've known since I was 5 years old, and every time she could read me like a book. I gave her a small smile and sadness falling over my face.

"I've got most of it finished and done with" I respond

"But it seems you still have the hard part left to do, don't worry it will get better over time, I know how you feel" She put her small hand on my shoulder and save me her warm smile, before dropping her hand.

"The Fire light spark flies will be dancing at the sunset of tomorrow, isn't it exciting, oh I've been waiting all year for it, they only show up once every year, for only a few seconds, daddy said that they are fascinating and unusual creatures " Luna smiled the smile whenever she couldn't wait for something to happen.

"Oh then I wanna go see them too Luna, I love watching sunsets while eating sweets especially chocolate…mmm" Stina said while walking off to the kitchen most likely to go and get something chocolate. came over to us and told us that supper would be ready in 15 minutes and that we should all be ready by then. The boys went over to the living room and started a game of wizard checkers and Luna and Christina had gone to the kitchen while Hermione and Ginny helped me with my trunk and bags as we walked up the stairs to Ginny's room.

"You can sleep here in the small bed, Hermione and I sleep in my bed and Stina and Luna sleep in that bed" Ginny's voice came out a little irritated as she told me the sleeping areas. Hermione and I shared a look with each other before we all put my things near my bed. The girls decided to leave me as I got dressed and ready for dinner. I took off my wet tan trench coat and hung it on one of the hanger in Ginny's closet. I took off my boots and put it by the floor of my bed. I stripped off my dark blue jeans, white V-neck sweatshirt, grey colored spaghetti strap under shirt, till I was in my green lace bra and underwear to match it. I opened up my trunk and took out a comb and went over to the mirror in Ginny's room. I started to brush out some of the tangled wavy locks of my hair, before I went and took a warm shower. I gazed in my reflection and saw a girl who stood at 5'7, had a little longer than mid back length luscious thick brunette hair with natural curls that framed her face, light sapphire blue eyes, that twinkled in the night, smooth and creamy fair skin with a nice tint of red in her cheeks, full pale red lips, a lean figure with dancer muscles, an hour-glass frame, and overall very beautiful complexion that was me. I had purple lines under my eyes, to show for my sleepless nights, and the clothes that were hanging on me from the loss of weight showing my lack of appetite recently. I sighed inwardly and walked over to the bed to put my comb down and grab my towel and clothes to change in to. I headed for the small bathroom, closing the door behind me, I put my stuff down and unclasped my bra and let my underwear slide down my long legs, leaving my clothes on a pile on the floor. I climbed into the shower and turned the water on to a steamy warm so it could wash away my coldness.

After my quick and refreshing hot shower, I dried myself up with my towel, put on lotion and put on a black bra and matching underwear and on top I put on a short sleeve dark blue scoop neck tee with matching multi blue stripe pajama pants I let my hair down and leaving them in loose curls that were a little damp. Gathering all my stuff I left the bathroom and put my stuff on my bed, I dug out my slippers and put them on as I was leaving the room to go downstairs and join all my friends.

At dinner we were served some delicious food prepared for us, we were laughing at what the twins were saying, or catching up on funny moments of our pasts, it was a great time, and I was happy to be around everyone I loved, and thankful that they all made it past the war. Afterwards we all said our goodbyes and headed for bed, all the girls were already in their pajamas so we just laid on our beds and talked about everything and anything for what seemed like hours. We laughed and gossiped and made jokes and played truth or dare, and just had a fun sleepover. As everyone got tired and sleepy we decided to end the night and head to sleep, the lights got turned off and I could hear the snores of all the girls around me. I lay in my bed just staring at the ceiling waiting for everyone to be in deep sleep before getting up. After an hour or two, everyone seemed to be deep in sleep so I pushed the sheets off me and tip toed over to the door, opened it and quietly closed it, then I tip toed down the stairs, and remembering which ones were the creaky steps to avoid, I made it to the main floor safely without waking anyone. I walk over to the door leading to the back yard, and slowly open it. I walked out to the nights breeze and walk to the bench. I sit down, and bring my knees to my neck and hug them tightly to my chest, letting the wind ruffle my hair around in every direction, as my sapphire eyes took in the large glowing moon hanging in the deep indigo sky alone and starless, with a few clouds keeping it company. I let my chin rest on my knees as my eyes gazed at the night sky. After a while I heard the crunch of grass being walked upon, and the smell of hot chocolate consuming my nose. I turned my head to see Christina's long straight black hair dancing around in her loose ponytail. She had two mugs of steaming hot chocolate in her hands, with a smile drawn on her face, her friendly sky blue eyes looking down on me, as she sat down next to me on the bench.

"Hey Stina, what are you doing up?" I asked giving her a warm smile.

"Well I couldn't really sleep so eh I decided to get something warm to drink, when I came down here I saw you outside, and it seemed cold so I made you a cup of hot coco, see?" She handed me the mug and I gladly took it from her. I took a sip, letting the hot chocolate liquid run down my throat and warm every single nerve in my body up, I took another sip and sighed happily.

"So what are you doing up?" she asked me, while looking up at the moon, and taking a sip of her own mug.

"I always stay up to watch the moon and or star every night, it helps me think, and I'm just fascinated with the night-time, so I came here to moon watch" I take another delicious sip of the chocolate. We stayed in a comfortable silence just enjoying each other's company, gazing up at the moon, and sipping our drinks. That's how we usually were with each other, sometimes there isn't need to fill every second with conversation, sometimes it's just better to enjoy ones company then fill it with noise.

"How has your summer been Stina? I hope you have been doing well after the war you know?" I turn to look at my good friend.

"It's been a little hard and lonely, my father died in the war and my older sister has never really liked me so I came here to spend my summer with the Weasleys, other than that it's been alright, I can't complain too much." She turned to give me a soft smile, which I returned.

"How about you, Ella? I bet you have had a more complicated summer unlike mine and a reason for you to have left abruptly?" she asked me.

"Ya that's true I've had…one hell of a summer…one that I won't forget, and that will hunt me" I turn my eyes to stare up at the moon, finishing off my drink, I put my mug down on the bench next to me and wipe my mouth. After a few minutes of thoughtful silence, Stina gets up finishes up her drink, grabs my mug and turns to face me.

"Ella, if you ever need to talk you have me you know, and don't worry we've got your back, I'll be headed off to bed now then, 'night" she gives me a small smile and softly squeezes my shoulder.

"Thanks Stina, and same goes for you I'll always be here if you need to talk" I give her a smile before she turns and goes back to the house. I stay outside for about another hour as the warmth of the hot chocolate starts to leave my body I decide to get up and also head to bed. I take one last glance up at the sky before turning around and going back inside the house. After I get into the room where all the other girls have fallen asleep, I crawl in the warm comfort of the bed and bring my covers up to cover my body, after I lay my head on the pillow my eyelids get heavy and I fall in the clenches of sleep.

* * *

 **Soooo whatcha all think? Please let me know! Review and new chapters will come sooooooonnnnnnn yippy!**

 **Have a GREAT day!**


	2. Aftermath

**A/N- Hello there lovelies! Here's another chapter hope ya'll enjoyed the last one!**

 **This chapter is written through Christina's p.o.v (point of view) and the AMAZING writer is my bestie Jackie, so give her some love and REVIEW! Thank you all for reading! Hope ya'll enjoy!**

 **Much Love! Happy Reading!**

 **~Ella**

* * *

Christina Chapter 2

It was a long day without a doubt. The battle was over and Death Eaters were being captured or killed left and right. It was a dreary sight to behold really, the sky was dark and grey the ground was mixed with blood and bodies, the air smelled metallic and was filled with shouts and cries of victory and agony. I couldn't feel anything even though Voldemort was finally dead; I just couldn't even if I tried to. There was no happiness, no relief, no anger, nothing but a constant ringing in the background. I scanned the scene before me with blank blue eyes that stopped to land on Harry Potter. He looked as dazed as I felt and was looking at his hands with a disbelieving gaze, I looked away as he was approached by the two remaining trio.

I was kneeling next to my dead father grasping his cooling hands; he had died at my fumbling hands before I could save him. He had looked at me with loving brown eyes as I tried to heal his fatal wound but for the life of me I couldn't heal it fast enough. He held my hands as I flattered and started to feel the tears escape, his grip was tight and numbing, he was afraid but he wouldn't show his fear in front of me, his little girl. My eyes blurred as I felt his grip soften before stilling completely, as the light in his warm brown eyes faded before closing forever. I cried silently as the battle raged overhead, kneeling next to my father, holding onto what I had left of a loving family. No one took notice and I couldn't blame them, I wasn't the only one but even with these thoughts going through my head my body wouldn't move. I was numb though it all, when Harry Potter was pronounced dead and the chaos that ensued afterward, or even now when the Dark Lord was finally dead.

It was Luna Lovegood, a good friend of mine, shook me out of it and took me to Madam Pomfrey. The moment I entered the medical bay I was hit with reality and everything came rushing back. The pain and ache of the battle, the grief and horror, the wariness of it all. I was swept up in the cries of the wounded and the shouts of the living; I distantly heard the Weasley family's agonized wailings for their third oldest child, Percy. I went to work immediately helping Madam Pomfrey with the heavily wounded and by myself for the more minor cuts and broken bones. Through it all I had seen many deaths and many miracles. I held on to the adrenaline to make my beaten body move and work. In the chaos I saw Draco and Blaise helping another younger Slytherin calm down, Hermione and Ron being shoved into a bed, Harry not too far off. Luna was helping a young 5th year Ravenclaw with bandaging her bleeding arm; I saw a glimpse of Ariella before she disappeared into the crowd. She looked bruised and battered but otherwise she wasn't too heavily wounded.

It took 3 days for the casualty list to stop adding up. Last I checked it was 50+ and then I stopped after I saw my father's name on the list. Harry woke up that afternoon after being in a coma because his magic had lowered considerably and his body shut down to reserve whatever was left. When he woke he was silent and out of it but that all changed when Ariella was nowhere to be found. He raged through the halls and the empty rooms of Hogwarts, he searched high and low for her but after 2 weeks of nothing not even a trace, she was pronounced missing in action. That hit the Weasley family hard, they had taken her in as another daughter of theirs, but it hit Harry the hardest. He shut himself up for a week saying he needed time to grieve for the lost of Remus, he wouldn't– couldn't accept the fact that Ariella was dead, no one could for that matter and when I told them of what I had last saw they grew onto the idea and held it tight.

It had been a month after the battle and I was finally at home, but I didn't stay for long. Julian, my older sister shut the door in my face after she watched me under her icy blue eyes as I packed what belongings I had. It wasn't as bad as it seemed though, there was nothing left for me there now that both of the only people that loved me were gone. Mother was a pureblood and she had refused to join the ranks of Voldemort and was killed in the last raid before the final battle. She had beautiful blond hair and the softest blue eyes I've ever seen. Her smile could melt through ice; my own sister was that very ice. Julian loved only mother and she strived for father's love in ways that only pushed him away. Father said that Julian had a deep darkness in her that was swallowing her and everything around her up into the iciness of her heart. Since she was the oldest by 3 years she became the Ainsworth mistress and everything fell into her possession. The first thing she did as Mistress of the Ainsworth House was to kick me out of the house. I left without any fuss knowing it made no difference if I was in that cold lonely house. I felt pity as the door slammed behind me, echoing in the midnight stillness, I felt pity for my sister. She had shooed away her last living family and is now living in a house that will be ringing with past laughter and warmth.

My breath left small white clouds as I walked down the street, my hand gripped tightly around my shrunken trunk and wand in the embankment of my black pea jacket. I snuggled into the Gryffindor scarf around my neck and listened to my boots hit the cold wet asphalt. I walked and walked with no destination in mind, I stopped on top of a small hill as the sky began to lighten. I stood on that hilltop and watched as the sun began breaking the horizon. The first rays of light broke and hit me, filling me with warmth and life. I felt like I was being revived and made whole again.

On that hilltop alone I felt as if the world was beneath me and I was taking my first breaths of fresh air after being so long underground and I was in a way. The wind touched my hair softly, the chilly wetness stinging my cheeks, I felt alive and I wanted to scream out at that moment for the sheer happiness I felt as the sunrise hit me. I smiled widely and my eyes filled up with the liveliness that was missing, my eyes becoming the clear sky that the new sunrise brought with it. I began my walk again when the sun hit its peak and the muggles around me woke and got ready for work. I walked into a small town and went to the nearest café shop; it was already filled with people when I walked in. I seated myself near a window and gazed outside as the muggles went on with their mornings.

A waiter came and took my order, a large cup of steaming hot chocolate, before leaving with a small smile on his face. He looked to be in his middle twenties and has dirty blond hair that was messy and on his name tag was the words DEAN. He placed a steaming mug on my table 5 minutes later and gave me a bright smile before leaving. I sipped my delicious hot chocolate with marshmallows that bobbed up and down, I swirled the cup before I stood up and ordered another one. I finished the first one right as my second order came out. I paid the old lady at the cashier and left with a wave goodbye to Dean. I was in a little town called Hastings with a population of 124,000.

The early sunlight lit everything up in that white almost renewed sense in the mornings. I was walking along when I passed a large display case, pausing to look at it my reflection that was caught in the glass. I was wearing a black pea jacket that went a little bit above my knees, soft purple boots that ended halfway up to my knees. My dark jeans matching what I wore and my Gryffindor scarf stood out upon my dark attire. My black hair fell in a soft frame around my pale face, my cheeks tinted a rosy red from the biting cold, my lips a cute pink. My sky blue eyes staring back at me with a contented look and my lips had a small upturn at the corners, revealing a happy smile.

I looked away and up to the clear sky and couldn't help the wide spread grin making its way onto my face. I looked back to the road and continued my walk once more. It was near 2:30 when I was walking past an alley when I heard a small whine. I stopped in my tracks with a small rectangular piece of chocolate hanging from my lips and looked over curiously. It was a damp alleyway and was filled with trash and random boxes lying around, after a minute of standing there I continued my walk thinking the whine was a part of my imagination when I heard it again. It was fainter this time but it was definitely a whine of pain.

I walked off the sidewalk and made my way around the garbage, as I went I lifted up newspapers and boxes, pausing midway up, when I saw a coat of fur and the small body belonging to it. I threw the box aside and kneeled down and peered into the box once more. There was a small huddle of dead puppies in the box and in the very center was a puppy with white and a redish tint to the fur shivering. His small whimpers hit a nerve in me as I carefully scooped him up in the palm of my small hands. I held it up after shifting my hands to grab him from the shoulder holding it so that I could see its gender, it was a male pup. I placed him inside my jacket and held him there with my arms. It looked to be quite young, a few months old at least. I cradled it close and went to the nearest hotel I could find.

The moment the door shut to my newly rented room, I opened my jacket and pulled the little one out and onto the bed. I wrapped him in the blankets and took out my wand and casted a simple diagnostic spell and saw that he was just cold and starving, no injuries otherwise. I let out a small huff of relief and casted a warming charm on the blankets, I turned around and went out locking the door behind me. I walked down to the reception desk and asked the middle aged women the location for the nearest store. Just down the block at a left turn she had replied. It was a good ten minutes later when I got back into my room. The little one was still sleeping and the blankets were keeping it warm. I transfigured a plastic cup into a small pan and poured some milk into it. I heated the pan and waited for the milk to warm.

It was another ten minutes when the blankets I had around the little one shifted. I looked up at the bundle with a small amount of interest from my spot on a wooden chair next to the desk which held the milk. The blankets moved and shifted, small little limbs could be seen from the middle of the entangled sheets poking out here and there trying to find its way out. I giggled when a small red and white head popped out of the bundle and its brown eyes looked at the blankets it was wrapped in with a curious attitude. I laughed at the little pup when it started chasing the blanket that was trailing behind it and bit at it when he could. He nibbled and gnawed at it before tripping over the blanket and tumbling off the bed landing on his back. I stood up and made my way over to kneel down on top of it, my blue eyes meeting its dazed brown ones.

It snapped out of its daze and stared up at me with those cute innocent eyes and I couldn't help but coo at it because he was just so darn cute! I watched as his paws came up and flopped around as if he was trying to touch me lazily. Its head snapped to the side and he rolled over onto his paws and began walking over to where the milk was heating. I stood up and reached the pan before setting it down on the floor in front of the pup. It drank furiously from the pan and cleaned it within record time. It looked up at me again with hazy eyes and I picked him up and took him to bed. After that I decided to keep him and name the little one Alphonse after a character I read in a book, Al for short. It was a week later when I decided to go to the Burrow, the home of the Weasley family.

When I knocked on their door in the pouring rain at the unusual time of 6am I was ushered in with Al and thrown into their small bathtub and was soaking in the hot water after a few long confusing minutes. Al was with me and his head was laying on the side of the tub while the rest of him was resting on me. When I got out the family of 8 was already seated at the dining table with 3 others; Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Luna Lovegood. After breakfast we played a game of Questions and Answers before we settled down into the warm living room, me and Al taking the floor in front of the fire place. It was a fun filled month at the Burrow, there was much laughter and shouting for Mrs. Weasley's part. Al got along well with the twins but never strayed far from my sight.

It was the night of August 1 when there was another knock at the doors; Al was staying in the twins' room because Ginny couldn't stand the dog any longer. Luna I and Ginny were getting ready to turn in that night when the knock was heard throughout the house. We stuck our head out the door and saw that Harry's, Ron's, the twins', Bill's and Charlie's head were in much the same fashion as us. We were all looking at each other curiously when Mrs. Weasley answered the door. There was a loud gasp and we all ran down the stairs shoving and scrambling against each other and the narrow walkway, we hit the bottom step and everyone in the front momentarily froze. I was near the back with Hermione and Bill and having been not tall enough I had to duck down and see into the spaces that were visible.

"I know I have a lot of explaining to do on behalf of my side, but I'm just glad to see you all, it's been too long…" a soft voice spoke and I knew that voice! "…I was wondering if you had any more room for a stray cat to stay here, since I've got no other place, and I know you guys are all pretty mad at me I would be too if I were you so, I'm (sigh) sorry." That's when it hit me, it's Ariella!

"Ariella you are always welcome here, I see you practically as another daughter of mine. You can stay in Ginny's room, though it is a bit crowded but you can stay here as long as you like and we would all love for you to stay till the school term begins" Mrs. Weasley's warm voice filled the stunned silence, cutting it like a knife to butter. That was when I took my chance and shoved all the still stunned people out of the way to get to my missed friend.

"Thank you so much, and I think I'll take you up on that offer" I broke through the group and jumped on my dear friend that's been missing for 2 months now.

"Welcome back Ariella! Chocolate?" I replied chirpily giving her my warmest smile and getting a reward when she laughed at me.

"That would be great Stina" She looked at me with fond sapphire eyes, giving me a tight squeeze before setting me down, just in time for Ginny's hug.

"BLOODY HELL ELLA WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" and so on so forth. That was how the rest of the greetings went, well aside from Harry's greeting. Anyone would have to be blind not to see the obvious love that each other was vibrating with. Harry let out his much missed smile when he held Ariella in his arms after 2 months, and it made Ginny **boil** , especially after the twins' commentary on the sparks flying around the room between our two clueless lovebirds.

"The Fire light spark flies will be dancing at the sunset of tomorrow, isn't it exciting, oh I've been waiting all year for it, they only show up once every year, for only a few seconds, daddy said that they are fascinating and unusual creatures " Luna smiled that smile that she gets whenever she can't wait for something to happen.

"Oh then I wanna go see them too Luna, I love watching sunsets while eating sweets especially chocolate…mmm" I said while staring off into space dreamily. It was another fun night that night better than usual with Ariella here now. It was late at night when I woke up to see that Ariella wasn't in bed anymore. I slip down the stairs and went into the kitchen to make 2 mugs of my all time favorite hot chocolate. I brought it outside and watched as Ariella turned around to stare at me from her position on the bench I sat myself down next to her.

"Hey Stina, what are you doing up?" she said giving me a small smile.

"Well I couldn't really sleep so eh I decided to get something warm to drink, when I came down here I saw you outside, and it seemed cold so I made you a cup of hot coco, see?" I handed her the mug and wrapped both my hands on my own mug to keep them warm. I watched as the warmth of the drink made her loosen up on her first sip and then I watched as the chocolate settled in making her sigh in happiness on the second sip.

"So what are you doing up?" I asked her after a moment looking up at the clear moon that night and taking a sip of my own hot chocolate.

"I always stay up to watch the moon and or star every night, it helps me think, and I'm just fascinated with the night time, so I came here to moon watch" I heard her take another sip as she responded and I didn't answer her back, we just sat there in a comfortable silence, basking in each other's presence and enjoying the night. "How has your summer been Stina? I hope you have been doing well after the war you know?" she turned to look at me after a few minutes.

"It's been a little hard and lonely, my father died in the war and my older sister has never really liked me so I came here to spend my summer with the Weasleys, other than that it's been alright, I can't complain too much." I gave her a soft reassuring smile which she returned with her own. "How about you, Ella? I bet you have had a more complicated summer unlike mine and a reason for you to have left abruptly?" I asked her changing the topic.

"Ya that's true I've had…one hell of a summer…one that I won't forget, and that will hunt me" she turns her gaze back at the moon and chugs down the rest of her hot chocolate and set the mug down between us and wipes her mouth with the back of her hands. I watch her silently and take in the wariness that her body is shouting at me to see. I let out a small inaudible sigh before finishing my own mug and standing up swiftly, grabbing her mug on my way up. I turn to look at her and to see the bags under her eyes, the moonlight making it more pronounced.

"Ella, if you ever need to talk you have me you know, and don't worry we've got your back, I'll be headed off to bed now then, 'night" I tell her with a sad smile and give her a small squeeze on her shoulder to let her know that I'm right here not some invisible person.

"Thanks Stina, and same goes for you I'll always be here if you need to talk" she smiled at me and I nodded at her before walking back into the kitchen and washed out the mugs to put them back into place, covering the evidence of our little midnight outing. I walked up the stairs and slid into the bed that I shared with Luna. I laid there staring at the old ceilings of the Burrow, before my eyes became droopy and shut, the darkness knocking me out.

I awoke the next morning with a large yawn rolling off my tongue. I sat up and stretched my arms over my head, looking around and I saw that I was the only one to have awoken. I slid off the bed and made my way over to the window and stood there waiting for the sunrise just like the day before and the day before that and the day before that. I love the feeling I get when the sun kisses my skin as it breaks, the warmth and the chilliness from the night clashing together, bringing a sense of freshness. After waiting for it to reach its peak I snuck out and took a much needed shower before entering the room again to find that Luna was sitting up in bed and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She smiled brightly at me as she does every morning and I return it with my own bright smile.

I got dressed in an old tee-shirt that was a bit big on me and with it I wore faded out jeans and pulled on a pair of socks and my combat boots that the twins' had gotten for me as a belated birthday gift. I sat on the edge of the bed and watched as Luna skipped out of the room in the direction I had came from seconds ago. I resumed knotting up my shoelaces and stood up to go down to the kitchen to help Mrs. Weasley with breakfast.

I was helping Mrs. Weasley with setting up the table for breakfast when there was a loud explosion and the floors shook just the tiniest bit and some dust fell from the cracks. That was all it took for Mrs. Weasley to bellow up the stairs and straight into the twins' room. _Ah yes,_ I thought with a giggle, just another morning at the Burrow. I waved my wand and cleaned up the dust that had coated the table before finishing up my work. Al came down the stairs slowly as the steps were too big for him, making him stop on every step before continuing when his body was positioned at the edge. In his excitement he jumped the last step and landed on the floor with a roll but quickly got up again and raced towards me. I picked him up as he came closer to my legs and swung him in a circle while crushing him to my chest.

"Al!" I squealed and jumped around. I heard a snort come from the stairs and looked over to see Ginny rolling her eyes, she looked at the table before giving a loud huff.

"Where's Harry Stina? Have you seen him?" She asked me as she went over to the living room, searching for Harry.

"He's not been down here Ginn Ginn, you might want to look in Ron's room… or the bathroom" I told her with a smirk and whispered the last part to Al. She turned around and glared at me before walking back to the stairs.

"Don't CALL me that Stina, you know I hate that nickname!" she told me in that annoying voice of hers when she doesn't like something. I just rolled my eyes before going out the back door to let Al do his business. I was leaning against the wall watching as Al chase a grasshopper around the yard when Luna's head popped out of the door.

"Christina, breakfast is ready" she told me with her voice that sounds like bells tinkling. She took a look at Al and giggled before popping her head back inside. I laughed as I called Al back inside, opening the door for him as he barreled past me into the house. I walked in and was greeted with the sight of Harry in the middle of Ginny and Ariella, the latter had a grumpy look as she burned holes into her poor plate. Harry was completely ignoring her, well more than usual. His attention was drawn towards Ariella and Luna who were laughing at something. Ginny was on his left, next to her was Hermione and Ron. Mr. Weasley took his seat at the head of the table, with Bill on his left hand side, Charlie next to Bill, with Fred and George on Charlie's left.

I brought up the rear and Mrs. Weasley took up the other end of the table. It was a nice view, seeing everyone laughing and/or growling at each other. Luna, Ariella, and Harry were in a deep conversation about magical creatures while Ginny was trying to catch Harry's attention while beating off the sarcastic remarks made by her older siblings. Hermione and Charlie were talking about the Dragon Reserves and the Dragons themselves; Ron was watching Hermione between every few "bites" of pancakes and eggs. Bill and Arthur were sharing the latest news about Gringotts Wizarding Bank. Molly was watching Fred and George like a hawk to its prey while she piled food onto Harry's and Ariella's plate.

Al was eating off my bacon when I wasn't watching him, I caught him just as he about to make a grab at my last piece of bacon, he gave me his biggest puppy eyes and we had a stare down before he won. Al 101, Christina 100. He gobbled down the strip with a happy yip, his tail wagging back and forth as he sat on my lap. I starched his ear before fishing out what was edible and what was not, looking out for any drool on what was left of my pancake I took a small bite and sigh happily. Mrs. Weasley's pancakes were the best I've ever tasted and that was official.

"Hey hey! The weathers" Fred started jumping up and down his seat.

"Nice so we should" George a mirror to his twin began the next sentence.

"PLAY QUIDDITCH!" they shouted together throwing their hands up into the air before the rest of their bodies following. Everyone laughed at their act and many chorus of yes was heard. A few minutes of chaos later 9 people were suited up and ready to play while 2 perched themselves under a tree. On Harry's tean was Ron playing as keeper, Ginny as chaser, Fred as beater, and Harry taking the role as seeker of course. On my team was me playing as seeker, George as beater, Ariella as keeper, and Charlie as chaser, and Bill as referee.

Once the game started Ginny got the ball and was zooming in and out of the players, Charlie closing in behind her. The ball was stolen from her as a bludger was sent her way, ducking down to block it and the quaffle was taken by Charlie who was below her. He did a sharp turn and was ducking the oncoming bludger courtesy of Fred. He threw the quaffle and GOAL! Team George 10, Team Fred 0. The game went back and forth scoring just behind each other but then Ginny dropped the quaffle and Charlie scored. Team George 60, Team Fred 40.

I was above the yard by about 60 yards the height of the highest goal post gliding lazily around when I looked to see where Harry was to make sure he wasn't zooming away on that Firebolt of his just about to catch the snitch. I scanned the field wondering where in the world he was just to see him on the other side of the field flying circles around Fred's goal post, oops I mean Ariella. She seemed to be agitated and was shooing him away only for Harry to smite her by doing flying around the hoops faster. I laughed at the sight and looked to see Bill yelling at Fred and George to play it safe when they started trying to beat each other with their bats.

Charlie was zigzagging around Ginny who held on tight to the quaffle and was trying to lose Charlie so she could freely score; she was looking at Ariella with murderous fire in her eyes. Ariella was obviously distracted and did not notice that the game had neared our goal. Ginny threw the quaffle but instead of it going through one of the free hoops it hit Ariella hard on her arm making her lose her grip out of shock and she slipped right off her broom.

It was a long day without a doubt. The battle was over and Death Eaters were being captured or killed left and right. It was a dreary sight to behold really, the sky was dark and grey the ground was mixed with blood and bodies, the air smelled metallic and was filled with shouts and cries of victory and agony. I couldn't feel anything even though Voldemort was finally dead; I just couldn't even if I tried to. There was no happiness, no relief, no anger, nothing but a constant ringing in the background. I scanned the scene before me with blank blue eyes that stopped to land on Harry Potter. He looked as dazed as I felt and was looking at his hands with a disbelieving gaze, I looked away as he was approached by the two remaining trio.

I was kneeling next to my dead father grasping his cooling hands; he had died at my fumbling hands before I could save him. He had looked at me with loving brown eyes as I tried to heal his fatal wound but for the life of me I couldn't heal it fast enough. He held my hands as I flattered and started to feel the tears escape, his grip was tight and numbing, he was afraid but he wouldn't show his fear in front of me, his little girl. My eyes blurred as I felt his grip soften before stilling completely, as the light in his warm brown eyes faded before closing forever. I cried silently as the battle raged overhead, kneeling next to my father, holding onto what I had left of a loving family. No one took notice and I couldn't blame them, I wasn't the only one but even with these thoughts going through my head my body wouldn't move. I was numb though it all, when Harry Potter was pronounced dead and the chaos that ensued afterward, or even now when the Dark Lord was finally dead.

It was Luna Lovegood, a good friend of mine, shook me out of it and took me to Madam Pomfrey. The moment I entered the medical bay I was hit with reality and everything came rushing back. The pain and ache of the battle, the grief and horror, the wariness of it all. I was swept up in the cries of the wounded and the shouts of the living; I distantly heard the Weasley family's agonized wailings for their third oldest child, Percy. I went to work immediately helping Madam Pomfrey with the heavily wounded and by myself for the more minor cuts and broken bones. Through it all I had seen many deaths and many miracles. I held on to the adrenaline to make my beaten body move and work. In the chaos I saw Draco and Blaise helping another younger Slytherin calm down, Hermione and Ron being shoved into a bed, Harry not too far off. Luna was helping a young 5th year Ravenclaw with bandaging her bleeding arm; I saw a glimpse of Ariella before she disappeared into the crowd. She looked bruised and battered but otherwise she wasn't too heavily wounded.

It took 3 days for the casualty list to stop adding up. Last I checked it was 50+ and then I stopped after I saw my father's name on the list. Harry woke up that afternoon after being in a coma because his magic had lowered considerably and his body shut down to reserve whatever was left. When he woke he was silent and out of it but that all changed when Ariella was nowhere to be found. He raged through the halls and the empty rooms of Hogwarts, he searched high and low for her but after 2 weeks of nothing not even a trace, she was pronounced missing in action. That hit the Weasley family hard, they had taken her in as another daughter of theirs, but it hit Harry the hardest. He shut himself up for a week saying he needed time to grieve for the lost of Remus, he wouldn't– couldn't accept the fact that Ariella was dead, no one could for that matter and when I told them of what I had last saw they grew onto the idea and held it tight.

It had been a month after the battle and I was finally at home, but I didn't stay for long. Julian, my older sister shut the door in my face after she watched me under her icy blue eyes as I packed what belongings I had. It wasn't as bad as it seemed though, there was nothing left for me there now that both of the only people that loved me were gone. Mother was a pureblood and she had refused to join the ranks of Voldemort and was killed in the last raid before the final battle. She had beautiful blond hair and the softest blue eyes I've ever seen. Her smile could melt through ice; my own sister was that very ice. Julian loved only mother and she strived for father's love in ways that only pushed him away. Father said that Julian had a deep darkness in her that was swallowing her and everything around her up into the iciness of her heart. Since she was the oldest by 3 years she became the Ainsworth mistress and everything fell into her possession. The first thing she did as Mistress of the Ainsworth House was to kick me out of the house. I left without any fuss knowing it made no difference if I was in that cold lonely house. I felt pity as the door slammed behind me, echoing in the midnight stillness, I felt pity for my sister. She had shooed away her last living family and is now living in a house that will be ringing with past laughter and warmth.

My breath left small white clouds as I walked down the street, my hand gripped tightly around my shrunken trunk and wand in the embankment of my black pea jacket. I snuggled into the Gryffindor scarf around my neck and listened to my boots hit the cold wet asphalt. I walked and walked with no destination in mind, I stopped on top of a small hill as the sky began to lighten. I stood on that hilltop and watched as the sun began breaking the horizon. The first rays of light broke and hit me, filling me with warmth and life. I felt like I was being revived and made whole again.

On that hilltop alone I felt as if the world was beneath me and I was taking my first breaths of fresh air after being so long underground and I was in a way. The wind touched my hair softly, the chilly wetness stinging my cheeks, I felt alive and I wanted to scream out at that moment for the sheer happiness I felt as the sunrise hit me. I smiled widely and my eyes filled up with the liveliness that was missing, my eyes becoming the clear sky that the new sunrise brought with it. I began my walk again when the sun hit its peak and the muggles around me woke and got ready for work. I walked into a small town and went to the nearest café shop; it was already filled with people when I walked in. I seated myself near a window and gazed outside as the muggles went on with their mornings.

A waiter came and took my order, a large cup of steaming hot chocolate, before leaving with a small smile on his face. He looked to be in his middle twenties and has dirty blond hair that was messy and on his name tag was the words DEAN. He placed a steaming mug on my table 5 minutes later and gave me a bright smile before leaving. I sipped my delicious hot chocolate with marshmallows that bobbed up and down, I swirled the cup before I stood up and ordered another one. I finished the first one right as my second order came out. I paid the old lady at the cashier and left with a wave goodbye to Dean. I was in a little town called Hastings with a population of 124,000.

The early sunlight lit everything up in that white almost renewed sense in the mornings. I was walking along when I passed a large display case, pausing to look at it my reflection that was caught in the glass. I was wearing a black pea jacket that went a little bit above my knees, soft purple boots that ended halfway up to my knees. My dark jeans matching what I wore and my Gryffindor scarf stood out upon my dark attire. My black hair fell in a soft frame around my pale face, my cheeks tinted a rosy red from the biting cold, my lips a cute pink. My sky blue eyes staring back at me with a contented look and my lips had a small upturn at the corners, revealing a happy smile.

I looked away and up to the clear sky and couldn't help the wide spread grin making its way onto my face. I looked back to the road and continued my walk once more. It was near 2:30 when I was walking past an alley when I heard a small whine. I stopped in my tracks with a small rectangular piece of chocolate hanging from my lips and looked over curiously. It was a damp alleyway and was filled with trash and random boxes lying around, after a minute of standing there I continued my walk thinking the whine was a part of my imagination when I heard it again. It was fainter this time but it was definitely a whine of pain.

I walked off the sidewalk and made my way around the garbage, as I went I lifted up newspapers and boxes, pausing midway up, when I saw a coat of fur and the small body belonging to it. I threw the box aside and kneeled down and peered into the box once more. There was a small huddle of dead puppies in the box and in the very center was a puppy with white and a redish tint to the fur shivering. His small whimpers hit a nerve in me as I carefully scooped him up in the palm of my small hands. I held it up after shifting my hands to grab him from the shoulder holding it so that I could see its gender, it was a male pup. I placed him inside my jacket and held him there with my arms. It looked to be quite young, a few months old at least. I cradled it close and went to the nearest hotel I could find.

The moment the door shut to my newly rented room, I opened my jacket and pulled the little one out and onto the bed. I wrapped him in the blankets and took out my wand and casted a simple diagnostic spell and saw that he was just cold and starving, no injuries otherwise. I let out a small huff of relief and casted a warming charm on the blankets, I turned around and went out locking the door behind me. I walked down to the reception desk and asked the middle aged women the location for the nearest store. Just down the block at a left turn she had replied. It was a good ten minutes later when I got back into my room. The little one was still sleeping and the blankets were keeping it warm. I transfigured a plastic cup into a small pan and poured some milk into it. I heated the pan and waited for the milk to warm.

It was another ten minutes when the blankets I had around the little one shifted. I looked up at the bundle with a small amount of interest from my spot on a wooden chair next to the desk which held the milk. The blankets moved and shifted, small little limbs could be seen from the middle of the entangled sheets poking out here and there trying to find its way out. I giggled when a small red and white head popped out of the bundle and its brown eyes looked at the blankets it was wrapped in with a curious attitude. I laughed at the little pup when it started chasing the blanket that was trailing behind it and bit at it when he could. He nibbled and gnawed at it before tripping over the blanket and tumbling off the bed landing on his back. I stood up and made my way over to kneel down on top of it, my blue eyes meeting its dazed brown ones.

It snapped out of its daze and stared up at me with those cute innocent eyes and I couldn't help but coo at it because he was just so darn cute! I watched as his paws came up and flopped around as if he was trying to touch me lazily. Its head snapped to the side and he rolled over onto his paws and began walking over to where the milk was heating. I stood up and reached the pan before setting it down on the floor in front of the pup. It drank furiously from the pan and cleaned it within record time. It looked up at me again with hazy eyes and I picked him up and took him to bed. After that I decided to keep him and name the little one Alphonse after a character I read in a book, Al for short. It was a week later when I decided to go to the Burrow, the home of the Weasley family.

When I knocked on their door in the pouring rain at the unusual time of 6am I was ushered in with Al and thrown into their small bathtub and was soaking in the hot water after a few long confusing minutes. Al was with me and his head was laying on the side of the tub while the rest of him was resting on me. When I got out the family of 8 was already seated at the dining table with 3 others; Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Luna Lovegood. After breakfast we played a game of Questions and Answers before we settled down into the warm living room, me and Al taking the floor in front of the fire place. It was a fun filled month at the Burrow, there was much laughter and shouting for Mrs. Weasley's part. Al got along well with the twins but never strayed far from my sight.

It was the night of August 1 when there was another knock at the doors; Al was staying in the twins' room because Ginny couldn't stand the dog any longer. Luna I and Ginny were getting ready to turn in that night when the knock was heard throughout the house. We stuck our head out the door and saw that Harry's, Ron's, the twins', Bill's and Charlie's head were in much the same fashion as us. We were all looking at each other curiously when Mrs. Weasley answered the door. There was a loud gasp and we all ran down the stairs shoving and scrambling against each other and the narrow walkway, we hit the bottom step and everyone in the front momentarily froze. I was near the back with Hermione and Bill and having been not tall enough I had to duck down and see into the spaces that were visible.

"I know I have a lot of explaining to do on behalf of my side, but I'm just glad to see you all, it's been too long…" a soft voice spoke and I knew that voice! "…I was wondering if you had any more room for a stray cat to stay here, since I've got no other place, and I know you guys are all pretty mad at me I would be too if I were you so, I'm (sigh) sorry." That's when it hit me, it's Ariella!

"Ariella you are always welcome here, I see you practically as another daughter of mine. You can stay in Ginny's room, though it is a bit crowded but you can stay here as long as you like and we would all love for you to stay till the school term begins" Mrs. Weasley's warm voice filled the stunned silence, cutting it like a knife to butter. That was when I took my chance and shoved all the still stunned people out of the way to get to my missed friend.

"Thank you so much, and I think I'll take you up on that offer" I broke through the group and jumped on my dear friend that's been missing for 2 months now.

"Welcome back Ariella! Chocolate?" I replied chirpily giving her my warmest smile and getting a reward when she laughed at me.

"That would be great Stina" She looked at me with fond sapphire eyes, giving me a tight squeeze before setting me down, just in time for Ginny's hug.

"BLOODY HELL ELLA WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" and so on so forth. That was how the rest of the greetings went, well aside from Harry's greeting. Anyone would have to be blind not to see the obvious love that each other was vibrating with. Harry let out his much missed smile when he held Ariella in his arms after 2 months, and it made Ginny **boil** , especially after the twins' commentary on the sparks flying around the room between our two clueless lovebirds.

"The Fire light spark flies will be dancing at the sunset of tomorrow, isn't it exciting, oh I've been waiting all year for it, they only show up once every year, for only a few seconds, daddy said that they are fascinating and unusual creatures " Luna smiled that smile that she gets whenever she can't wait for something to happen.

"Oh then I wanna go see them too Luna, I love watching sunsets while eating sweets especially chocolate…mmm" I said while staring off into space dreamily. It was another fun night that night better than usual with Ariella here now. It was late at night when I woke up to see that Ariella wasn't in bed anymore. I slip down the stairs and went into the kitchen to make 2 mugs of my all time favorite hot chocolate. I brought it outside and watched as Ariella turned around to stare at me from her position on the bench I sat myself down next to her.

"Hey Stina, what are you doing up?" she said giving me a small smile.

"Well I couldn't really sleep so eh I decided to get something warm to drink, when I came down here I saw you outside, and it seemed cold so I made you a cup of hot coco, see?" I handed her the mug and wrapped both my hands on my own mug to keep them warm. I watched as the warmth of the drink made her loosen up on her first sip and then I watched as the chocolate settled in making her sigh in happiness on the second sip.

"So what are you doing up?" I asked her after a moment looking up at the clear moon that night and taking a sip of my own hot chocolate.

"I always stay up to watch the moon and or star every night, it helps me think, and I'm just fascinated with the night time, so I came here to moon watch" I heard her take another sip as she responded and I didn't answer her back, we just sat there in a comfortable silence, basking in each other's presence and enjoying the night. "How has your summer been Stina? I hope you have been doing well after the war you know?" she turned to look at me after a few minutes.

"It's been a little hard and lonely, my father died in the war and my older sister has never really liked me so I came here to spend my summer with the Weasleys, other than that it's been alright, I can't complain too much." I gave her a soft reassuring smile which she returned with her own. "How about you, Ella? I bet you have had a more complicated summer unlike mine and a reason for you to have left abruptly?" I asked her changing the topic.

"Ya that's true I've had…one hell of a summer…one that I won't forget, and that will hunt me" she turns her gaze back at the moon and chugs down the rest of her hot chocolate and set the mug down between us and wipes her mouth with the back of her hands. I watch her silently and take in the wariness that her body is shouting at me to see. I let out a small inaudible sigh before finishing my own mug and standing up swiftly, grabbing her mug on my way up. I turn to look at her and to see the bags under her eyes, the moonlight making it more pronounced.

"Ella, if you ever need to talk you have me you know, and don't worry we've got your back, I'll be headed off to bed now then, 'night" I tell her with a sad smile and give her a small squeeze on her shoulder to let her know that I'm right here not some invisible person.

"Thanks Stina, and same goes for you I'll always be here if you need to talk" she smiled at me and I nodded at her before walking back into the kitchen and washed out the mugs to put them back into place, covering the evidence of our little midnight outing. I walked up the stairs and slid into the bed that I shared with Luna. I laid there staring at the old ceilings of the Burrow, before my eyes became droopy and shut, the darkness knocking me out.

I awoke the next morning with a large yawn rolling off my tongue. I sat up and stretched my arms over my head, looking around and I saw that I was the only one to have awoken. I slid off the bed and made my way over to the window and stood there waiting for the sunrise just like the day before and the day before that and the day before that. I love the feeling I get when the sun kisses my skin as it breaks, the warmth and the chilliness from the night clashing together, bringing a sense of freshness. After waiting for it to reach its peak I snuck out and took a much needed shower before entering the room again to find that Luna was sitting up in bed and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She smiled brightly at me as she does every morning and I return it with my own bright smile.

I got dressed in an old tee-shirt that was a bit big on me and with it I wore faded out jeans and pulled on a pair of socks and my combat boots that the twins' had gotten for me as a belated birthday gift. I sat on the edge of the bed and watched as Luna skipped out of the room in the direction I had came from seconds ago. I resumed knotting up my shoelaces and stood up to go down to the kitchen to help Mrs. Weasley with breakfast.

I was helping Mrs. Weasley with setting up the table for breakfast when there was a loud explosion and the floors shook just the tiniest bit and some dust fell from the cracks. That was all it took for Mrs. Weasley to bellow up the stairs and straight into the twins' room. _Ah yes,_ I thought with a giggle, just another morning at the Burrow. I waved my wand and cleaned up the dust that had coated the table before finishing up my work. Al came down the stairs slowly as the steps were too big for him, making him stop on every step before continuing when his body was positioned at the edge. In his excitement he jumped the last step and landed on the floor with a roll but quickly got up again and raced towards me. I picked him up as he came closer to my legs and swung him in a circle while crushing him to my chest.

"Al!" I squealed and jumped around. I heard a snort come from the stairs and looked over to see Ginny rolling her eyes, she looked at the table before giving a loud huff.

"Where's Harry Stina? Have you seen him?" She asked me as she went over to the living room, searching for Harry.

"He's not been down here Ginn Ginn, you might want to look in Ron's room… or the bathroom" I told her with a smirk and whispered the last part to Al. She turned around and glared at me before walking back to the stairs.

"Don't CALL me that Stina, you know I hate that nickname!" she told me in that annoying voice of hers when she doesn't like something. I just rolled my eyes before going out the back door to let Al do his business. I was leaning against the wall watching as Al chase a grasshopper around the yard when Luna's head popped out of the door.

"Christina, breakfast is ready" she told me with her voice that sounds like bells tinkling. She took a look at Al and giggled before popping her head back inside. I laughed as I called Al back inside, opening the door for him as he barreled past me into the house. I walked in and was greeted with the sight of Harry in the middle of Ginny and Ariella, the latter had a grumpy look as she burned holes into her poor plate. Harry was completely ignoring her, well more than usual. His attention was drawn towards Ariella and Luna who were laughing at something. Ginny was on his left, next to her was Hermione and Ron. Mr. Weasley took his seat at the head of the table, with Bill on his left hand side, Charlie next to Bill, with Fred and George on Charlie's left.

I brought up the rear and Mrs. Weasley took up the other end of the table. It was a nice view, seeing everyone laughing and/or growling at each other. Luna, Ariella, and Harry were in a deep conversation about magical creatures while Ginny was trying to catch Harry's attention while beating off the sarcastic remarks made by her older siblings. Hermione and Charlie were talking about the Dragon Reserves and the Dragons themselves; Ron was watching Hermione between every few "bites" of pancakes and eggs. Bill and Arthur were sharing the latest news about Gringotts Wizarding Bank. Molly was watching Fred and George like a hawk to its prey while she piled food onto Harry's and Ariella's plate.

Al was eating off my bacon when I wasn't watching him, I caught him just as he about to make a grab at my last piece of bacon, he gave me his biggest puppy eyes and we had a stare down before he won. Al 101, Christina 100. He gobbled down the strip with a happy yip, his tail wagging back and forth as he sat on my lap. I starched his ear before fishing out what was edible and what was not, looking out for any drool on what was left of my pancake I took a small bite and sigh happily. Mrs. Weasley's pancakes were the best I've ever tasted and that was official.

"Hey hey! The weathers" Fred started jumping up and down his seat.

"Nice so we should" George a mirror to his twin began the next sentence.

"PLAY QUIDDITCH!" they shouted together throwing their hands up into the air before the rest of their bodies following. Everyone laughed at their act and many chorus of yes was heard. A few minutes of chaos later 9 people were suited up and ready to play while 2 perched themselves under a tree. On Harry's tean was Ron playing as keeper, Ginny as chaser, Fred as beater, and Harry taking the role as seeker of course. On my team was me playing as seeker, George as beater, Ariella as keeper, and Charlie as chaser, and Bill as referee.

Once the game started Ginny got the ball and was zooming in and out of the players, Charlie closing in behind her. The ball was stolen from her as a bludger was sent her way, ducking down to block it and the quaffle was taken by Charlie who was below her. He did a sharp turn and was ducking the oncoming bludger courtesy of Fred. He threw the quaffle and GOAL! Team George 10, Team Fred 0. The game went back and forth scoring just behind each other but then Ginny dropped the quaffle and Charlie scored. Team George 60, Team Fred 40.

I was above the yard by about 60 yards the height of the highest goal post gliding lazily around when I looked to see where Harry was to make sure he wasn't zooming away on that Firebolt of his just about to catch the snitch. I scanned the field wondering where in the world he was just to see him on the other side of the field flying circles around Fred's goal post, oops I mean Ariella. She seemed to be agitated and was shooing him away only for Harry to smite her by doing flying around the hoops faster. I laughed at the sight and looked to see Bill yelling at Fred and George to play it safe when they started trying to beat each other with their bats.

Charlie was zigzagging around Ginny who held on tight to the quaffle and was trying to lose Charlie so she could freely score; she was looking at Ariella with murderous fire in her eyes. Ariella was obviously distracted and did not notice that the game had neared our goal. Ginny threw the quaffle but instead of it going through one of the free hoops it hit Ariella hard on her arm making her lose her grip out of shock and she slipped right off her broom.

* * *

 **Soooooo whatcha'll think? Lemme know by reviewing! ^^**

 **Thanks a bunch for reading!**

 **Have a GREAT day! (or night...)**


End file.
